Recueil de Drabbles
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Des drabbles sur n'importe quoi, n'importe comment, pour s'entraîner
1. François - Pupuce - Pizza

**Mots choisis par buggswife (Emma) : François - Pupuce - Pizza.**

* * *

Le pelleteur du cinéma lâcha un soupir anxieux, tandis que son visage reflétait la culpabilité.

Il n'avait plus d'autres choix maintenant.

Il jeta un regard sur Pupuce, son éternelle acolyte, sa meilleure amie, et même davantage… Elle se détourna de lui, refusant de le regarder. Elle ne supplierait pas, ce n'était pas son genre.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se résignerait.

Le poing du fossoyeur percuta le mur dans un élan de rage. Il se haïssait. Il se détestait d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide sans penser à tous les détails, sans prévoir les conséquences.

Et, maintenant, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais cet affront.

« Bon alors, François, cette pizza, elle arrive ? » Lança une voix depuis le salon.

Se tournant vers le four a pizza home-made, et ignorant les insultes de sa meilleure amie, il jeta un ultime regard désolé à la pelle a pizza en bois brisée au sol et saisit Pupuce.

Entre perdre une bonne pizza ou leur amitié, il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps.


	2. VisiteurHenry - Jeu de société

**Henry/Visiteur - Jeu de societé (Pour Kalincka)**

* * *

Henry arriva devant la porte du QG avec une légère appréhension.

Il avait quitté l'endroit énervé la veille, après une énième dispute avec son meilleur ami, enfin, s'il l'était toujours. Et sa sortie au premier bar n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire, le fait que sa condition de robot lui revienne pertinemment à l'esprit car il ne ressentait pas les effets de l'alcool l'avait encore plus agacé. Oui, il était un robot. Et le visiteur était un humain. Pourtant il ressentait bien quelque chose pour lui. Mais qui aimerait un robot, hein ?

Il posa la main sur la poignée, soupirant de résignation. Dire qu'ils s'étaient juste disputer car Renard avait perdu un jeu de société. Enfin, « le » jeu de société, ce dernier étant le seul qu'ils possédaient… La situation était vraiment tendue entre eux, c'est derniers temps. Et le voyageur temporel avait bien remarqué que c'était surtout car le Castaflot lui cachait quelque chose.

Henry inspira. Il était temps de tout avouer. De briser la glace. Car leur amitié était de toute façon déjà en péril. Il ouvrit grand la porte, et se figea.

Devant lui, se dévoilait un bordel monstre dans le QG. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son fulguro poing sur le coupable, ses yeux se posérent sur Renard, en train d'installer le jeu sur la table, l'air fatigué mais heureux. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit, un peu gêné.

« Oh. Hey ! Déjà rentré ? Euh… Je… Je vais ranger tout ça, t'inquiète. » Commença l'ancien « élément perturbateur » en désignant le désastre qu'était devenu le QG.

Henry pencha légèrement la tête, comprenant, sans pour autant y croire, l'origine de la supposée tornade qui serait passée dans la pièce.

« Tu… Tu as cherché ce stupide jeu toute la nuit ?

-Bah… Ouais. Il avait l'air de te tenir à cœur. Et… Voilà quoi. –Il déglutit et lança d'un ton un peu angoissé- Repart pas. S'il te plait. Je vais ranger. Je te fais du thé si tu veux.»

Le visiteur dansait presque d'un pied sur l'autre, signe de culpabilité et de gêne chez lui. Pour que Renard en arrive à être aussi serviable, il devait vraiment avoir eu peur. Henry sourit, se moquant de ses sombres pensées de la nuit passée. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré, préférant, pour une fois, ne pas calculer ses chances d'être repoussé, et pris le visage du voyageur en coupe dans ses mains.

« Merci. » Dit-il simplement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son ami.

Il sentit le soupir de soulagement s'échapper de son ami, et le baiser lui fut rendu.

Il aurait vraiment du faire ça plus tôt.

* * *

 **C'est niais hein ? Désolée. XD**


	3. Castiel - Fanfiction - Decouverte

**Castiel - Fanfiction – Découverte (Mots proposés par kloryssa44)**

* * *

Dean n'en revenait juste pas.

Bon, il connaissait les fanfictions – Ainsi que l'existence des lemons qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu lire – entre lui et son frère (son propre frère, bon sang !).

Mais là…

Il leva la tête, regardant le visage de Castiel également penché sur un écran. Ce dernier arborait un air perdu entre le choc et l'intérêt tandis qu'il découvrait, d'une manière un peu abrute, le concept de la Fanfiction et du Lemon en même temps.

Le chasseur se demanda un instant pourquoi Sam avait jugé utile de leur faire découvrir le « Destiel », et surtout comment il était tombé sur ces…. Trucs.

Surtout que ce « ship », comme le disait les fangirl, semblait fédérer les fans bien plus que le « Wincest ».

Il déglutit, ses yeux passant sur une scène peu subtile concernant une nuit que son alter-ego de papier passait avec l'ange.

« Mmh… Dean ? commença l'ange d'une voix un peu pâle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit le chasseur en s'efforçant de quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Pourquoi les humains font… ça ?

-Les fanfictions ?

-Oui.

-J'en ai aucune putain d'idée, Cass. »

L'être divin leva les yeux sur lui, jetant un regard un peu apeuré. Dean se leva et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Allons mon pote, c'est juste de la fiction. Ferme ça et oublie le. Je te ramène un bière, ça ira mieux après, crois-moi. » Lui dit-il avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, mais se retint à temps.

Il regarda une dernière fois cet écrit qui affirmait qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Dean, et éteignit l'ordinateur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment de simples humains pouvaient bien être au courant de ses réels états d'âmes.


	4. Chaton - Hérisson - Déguisement

**Meta/Lola - Chaton - Hérisson - Déguisement (Mots proposés par LeChangenom (Lev))**

* * *

Meta était… Beaucoup de chose.

Un raton pour certain. Un pangolin pour d'autre.

Mais pour elle, c'était autre chose.

Lola le hérisson avançait tranquillement, à la rencontre de celle qu'elle appellerait toujours « chaton ».

Les deux animaux se retrouvaient toujours le même jour, au même endroit, dans cette tanière loin du monde, protégée, salvatrice. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire : de la nourriture, et une fontaine qui coulait au fond.

Ce jour-là, le hérisson était arrivé en première, et préparait un repas digne de ce nom. Ce jour était particulier. C'était leur anniversaire, a leur union si étrange mais qui leur avait parut si naturel, si évident…

Du mouvement s'annonça à l'entrée de leur paradis.

Le hérisson se précipita, la hâte lui donnant des ailes. Mais Lola se stoppa rapidement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Devant elle, le pangolin entra enfin, mais elle était revêtue d'un déguisement de chaton capable de faire fondre le pire des cœur de pierre.

Méta sourit face à la surprise de son amante.

« Joyeux anniversaire chérie. »

* * *

 **Bon, c'était mon dernier drabble niais, le prochain jle fais super glauque pour compenser x)**

 **Et Lola, Meta, désolée pour cet excès de niaiserie, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même ^^**


	5. 2Hippie - Toupie

**2Hippie - Toupie (mots proposés par LeChangenom (Lev))**

* * *

« Gros…

-Man ?

-J'en ai trop pris, gros.

-Non man, c'est juste la machine magique.

-Waouw. C'est de la bonne gros ?

-Carrément, man. Et c'est pas capitaliste.

-Waouw. »

Le Hippie de minute papillon jeta un œil sur son amant en plein trip.

Il sourit en le voyant bader devant les couleurs qui se succédait a une vitesse folle dans le tourbillon hypnotique du jouet offert – en partant du principe que tout ce qui était abandonné aux alentours de sa cabane était un cadeau – par Kriss.

Le Hippie de SLG lui lança un regard suppliant alors que la mini-tornade ralentissait lentement.

Alors, pour la quatorzième fois, et toujours sans se lasser, il céda et relança la toupie.

* * *

 **Bon. Ok. C'est pas celui-là qui sera glauque. Mais l'idée m'a fait rire, et j'ai pensé à notre chère Titipo (allez lire ses fics si vous ne connaissez pas) alors... Voilà x)**

 **Next !**


	6. Bob - Château - Explosion

**Bob - explosion - château fort (Mots choisis par La mandragore de Nantes)**

 **(J'aime écrire sur Bob. (par contre j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter Fanta ^^) Coeur sur toi =D)**

* * *

Le pyrobarbare courrait le plus vite possible dans son château, faisant attention aux flammes qui se dressaient régulièrement sur son chemin. Pas qu'il soit sensible au feu, mais son précieux passager, qu'il transportait sur son dos, ne partageait pas ses capacités.

Une explosion, surement un cadeau du peuple de Kevin-kikoo, dont il avait matté plus d'une rebellion, avait forcé le Roi Bob a évacué son château. Mais le feu avait pris bien trop rapidement, et la bataille faisant rage entre les Kévins et l'armée de Lennon ralentissait sa progression.

Il avait voulu se battre en première ligne, et Fanta avait tenté de le dissuadé. Il aurait dû l'écouter, maugréa-t-il en accélérant sa course, la sortie se rapprochant.

Une section d'arbalétriers. Voilà ce qui avait causé sa perte. Les Kévins usaient désormais de stratégie, et avaient des armes a distance maintenant. Parfaite pour un siège intelligent. Oui... C'était intelligent. Trop pour ce peuple au QI d'huitre. Quelqu'un avait dû les aider. Et il découvrirait qui, une fois Fanta hors de danger.

Car son bras-droit, son meilleur ami, son éternel comparse qui avait pourtant tenter de le convaincre de fuir, l'avait suivi dans la bataille. Et il s'était pris dans le dos ce fichu carreau d'arbalète qui lui était destiné.

Et depuis, il le portait et courrait, maudissant le vacarme ambiant de l'empêcher d'entendre si le blessé respirait encore, maintenant qu'il ne répondait plus.

Il entendit cependant distinctement le plafond craquer au-dessus de lui, alors que la sortie était enfin devant lui. Béante. Offerte.

Il n'y arriverait jamais. Sauf s'il abandonnait son ami a son sort. Mais l'idée même le révulsait. Plutôt mourir.

Il essaya d'accélerer, mû par une décharge d'adrénaline.

Devant la porte, à l'extérieur, des soldats de Lennon, venant de vaincre deux Kévin, virent leur roi arriver vers eux en hurlant. Ils eurent juste le temps de se retourner vers lui quand le plafond s'effondra sur le pyrobarbare.

Dans un dernier élan, le dirigeant projeta son ami hors de là.

La poussiére et les éclats de bois furent projetés hors du couloir avec Fanta, qui tomba lourdement sur la pierre et roula.

Les soldats se précipitèrent sur lui, l'un soutenant l'homme qui reprenait conscience tandis que l'autre s'occupait de sa blessure

« Bob, murmura-t-il en s'éveillant sous la douleur, où est Bob ? »

Le premier prit un air désolé et ouvrit la bouche, mais le second l'interrompit rapidement :

« Il va bien, monsieur. Il est sortit. Vous voulez que je passe un message de votre part, monsieur ? »

Fanta lui sourit, et ferma lentement les yeux, soulagé.

« Non… C'est parfait, je suis rassuré… merci. »

Alors que Fanta tombait dans les limbes, le soldat désigna la blessure a son collègue, et prit son pouls. Un silence, seulement déchiré par les crépitements des flammes et les cris des derniers combats au loin, s'établit lentement.

Le soldat releva la tête, le visage fermé.

« Au moins, il est partit l'âme apaisé. »

* * *

 **Haaa, ça fait du bien.**

 **Et oui, je tuerais décidément toujours Bob x) Disons que le personnage est rigolo a utilisé pour ce genre de scène ^^"**


	7. Angeek - Dragon - Vagin

**Angeek - Dragon - Vagin (Mot proposés par Powo)**

 **Alors euh...**

 **Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **... Ce que tu me fais pas faire Powo.**

* * *

Le Geek était à genoux, tombé sous la puissance de la lueur qui s'était subitement révélée face à lui dans le temple où il priait désormais.

Le patron avait eu raison, finalement. Le gameur avait prié des mois durant dans le temple de Bordeciel, mais rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Et finalement, c'était dans le temple de ce dieu peu conventionnel que le miracle s'est produit.

Il avait demandé un ami, un protecteur, un partenaire.

Dans cette lueur qui brillait sans l'éblouir, un immense dragon se révéla soudainement, aux ailes se déployant majestueusement en fonçant vers lui. Et, debout sur la tête du dragon, arborant des ailes blanches d'ange, un ami se révéla a lui. AngelMJ. L'homme qu'il aimait en secret.

Et il venait juste pour lui.

Le Dieu Vagin avait entendu sa prière, et l'avait exaucée.

Puis, étrangement, le monde vibra par intermittence. AngelMJ tandis une main vers lui, le visage horrifié, comme pour le retenir. Mais, inexorablement, le Geek se sentit tiré en arrière, éloigné de ce miracle tout juste offert.

Ce fut avec tristesse que le Geek ouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel. Il s'était endormi sur son clavier, désormais imprimé sur sa joue, alors qu'il lisait un article du blog du dessinateur en écoutant un OST de Skyrim.

Voilà qui expliquait une partie de son rêve si délicieux.

Mais un élément le perturbait encore un peu.

… Le Dieu Vagin ? Sérieusement ?

* * *

 **Alors. Nous disions... Oui.**

 **Ben, j'ai improvisé hein.**

 ***tousse***

 **Bon. Bah... Merci Powo. Je t'aime. Très beaucoup. XD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^'**


	8. Moine - Foi - Rencontre

**Moine - Foi - Rencontre (Mots proposés par Kalincka)**

 **Restons dans le thème de l'amuuur et de la foi.**

 **Un peu de fluff dans ce monde de brute.**

 **(oui, ça va pas durer. Evidemment. Profitez-en bien)**

 **J'espère que ça te plaira Kali =)**

* * *

Le moine était prêt à renoncer à sa foi.

Il vivait perdu, et cerné, par la perversion, la folie, et les hérétiques.

Et pourtant, ils semblaient tous si heureux. L'ignorant heureux dans le vice.

Il les avait mis en garde, insulté, ignoré… Et maintenant, il voulait juste être apprécié. S'intégrer. Être un membre à part entière de sa famille. Si seulement au moins une personne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, tout serait plus simple. Mais rien n'est jamais simple, dans la vie. Le moine le savait désormais.

Et la seule façon d'y parvenir, malgré toutes ses tentatives, semblait de renoncer à la lumière qui avait bercé chacune de ses journées.

Il déambulait dans la ville, repoussant un peu plus la minute où il allait devoir rentrer et abandonner pour de bon son capuchon.

Perdu dans ses mornes pensées, il ne prenait pas garde aux gens autour de lui.

C'est ainsi que, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, une lumière blanche le frappa.

Il tomba à la renverse, l'inconnu sur lui. Ce dernier se releva, révélant une pale frimousse féminine aux longs cheveux blancs, dans une tenue bleue, tenant un livre contre elle. Ses yeux furent attirés par les deux oreilles de lapin blanc qui se dressait sur sa tête. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que la jeune demoiselle lança :

« Oh mon dieu je suis désolée, vous allez bien ? Je vais vous aider à… »

Elle lui tendit une main secourable, qu'il saisit en la remerciant du regard.

« Pas de problème, mon enfant. »

La jeune femme était comme figée, elle parut devoir s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à prononcer :

« Vous… Vous êtes… Le moine ?

-Hé bien… Oui c'est moi. » Lança-t-il, interloqué. Peu de gens le reconnaissait d'habitude, tout le monde l'ayant oublié.

« Oh ! Je vous adore, vraiment !

\- Vous… Pardon ?

\- Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

\- B… Bien sur. »

L'étreinte fut rapide, mais le membre religieux de la famille Sommet sentit une chaleur réconfortante grandir en lui. La jeune fille recula, s'excusant presque du regard alors qu'elle vérifiait l'heure.

« Je suis en retard, je dois y aller. Merci, et bon courage pour la suite ! »

Elle allait partir en courant, mais le moine la rattrapa du poignet.

La lapine se tourna vers lui, intriguée et étonnée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous… Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Kalincka, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais appelez moi Kali.

-… Pourrions-nous nous revoir ?

-Oh… Oui ! Avec plaisir ! »

Elle lui nota son numéro sur un bout de papier, et disparut rapidement.

Le moine sourit en regardant la suite de chiffre.

Il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas oublié.

C'était un miracle.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux, et fit un signe de croix pour remercier le très-haut.

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas à renoncer totalement à sa foi.


	9. Dean - Ange - Eglise

**Dean - Ange - Eglise (Mots proposés par Lev)**

 **Bon ben du coup, Destiiiiel.**

 **J'ai tenté un truc que je fais pas souvent du coup : la narration à la seconde personne. Après tout cette série de drabbles, c'est surtout pour m'entraîner.**

 **La trame est in peu inventée au pif, par rapport à là où je me suis arrêtée dans la série pour l'instant (saison 5 ou 6).**

 **Donc pas de spoiler x)**

* * *

Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les églises.

Enfin, je parle pas vraiment du bâtiment en soit. C'est utile pour le travail, ces endroits.

Mais… Les messes, tout ça, j'ai jamais réussi à m'y faire en fait.

Tout ces gens propres sur eux, à prier contre le démon. A nous montrer du doigt, Sam, mon père, moi. Juste car nous étions différents, pas conventionnel.

Alors que nous, on se bougeait vraiment le cul pour sauver celui de tout ces petits cons.

Les gens, hein.

Bref, en dehors du boulot, j'évitais plutôt ces endroits en fait. Mauvais souvenirs.

Et maintenant, je suis là. Dans une foutue église.

A prier !

Non mais, moi, un chasseur, un meurtrier, en train de prier…

Sam pense que ça va rien donner. Après tout, t'as pas donné de signe depuis plusieurs jours. T'es surement retourné auprès des tiens quelques temps. Les vacances en famille, c'est surement sympa là haut.

Ou alors tu cherche encore ton père.

J'ai… Enfin, Sam et moi, on a longtemps cherché le notre tu sais ? Et au final, on l'a retrouvé. Mais il est mort peu après.

Il est mort pour me sauver la vie.

Je l'ai tué, quelque part.

Alors, s'il te plait, crois-moi. Si le grand patron, ton père, a décidé de se planquer, c'est surement pour une bonne raison. Ne le cherche pas. Ou du moins, pas seul.

Reviens, parmi tes amis.

Ange ou pas, ignorer ses alliés n'est pas la meilleure stratégie à avoir, hein.

Et puis, on a de grandes choses à faire ici. C'est l'apocalypse, on doit tuer le diable, et c'est pas rien.

On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi Cas'.

Et je sais que tu as besoin de moi aussi.

Alors reviens.

S'il te plait.


	10. Mathieu - Hybride - Toyota

**Mathieu - Hybride - Toyota (mots proposés par Lola)**

 **Ce drabble à un rapport plus ou moins direct avec ma fanfic ALFDM, pour ceux qui connaissent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Et merci Lola pour ce choix délicieux de mots. XD**

* * *

Antoine tremblait. Tétanisé. Terrifié.

Avec horreur, Mathieu voyait dans le regard de son ami, celui avec qui avait survécu à tant d'épreuve dans ce monde désormais hostile, un dégoût profond. Comme si son cadet d'un an ne le considérait même plus comme un humain.

« Antoine je… »

Antoine l'interrompit en levant la main, détournant le regard. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre de lui. Plus maintenant.

Mathieu déglutit, baissant ses yeux sombres, éteints, sur le sol.

« Antoine, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je t'en prie. »

Alors, son partenaire explosa.

« M'expliquer quoi ? Que maintenant tu es un putain de monstre ? Et que je ne peux rien y faire ? »

Mathieu se tut, blessé. Un monstre, c'est tout ce qu'il était désormais.

Mais il devait continuer. Il devait lui expliquer. Qui sait, si l'autre l'acceptait tel qu'il était désormais, ils pourraient faire de grandes choses ensemble.

Antoine et Mathieu contre le monde, comme avant. Comme toujours.

« Ecoute Antoine. Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Je… Je suis encore humain. A moitié. Je suis un hybride.

\- Alors… Tu peux redevenir humain ?

\- C'est assez délicat. Mais je pense que, si j'apprends à contrôler correctement tout ça, je devrais pouvoir réussir oui. Mais je n'arriverais à rien sans toi. »

Le chevelu soupira, tournant le dos à l'hybride en se grattant frénétiquement les cheveux. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être aussi compliqué pour eux !

Il lâcha un hurlement rageur, et se retourna vers son ami, cherchant du regard une étincelle d'humanité, une preuve de la véracité de ses dires.

L'air trop humain qu'arborait l'hybride le convainquit.

« Ok. Je… Je ne te lâcherais pas Mat. Je te le promets. Mais… Quand même… Tu admettras que ton apparence est… Délicate à appréhender. »

La Toyota-hybride-Mathieu lâcha un soupire pneumatique.

« Je sais… Je sais. »


	11. Famille Sommet - Discussion étrange

**Famille sommet - Discussion étrange (Mots proposés par Yuki)**

 **Du coup, c'est ainsi qu'un semblant de fil rouge s'installe dans ce recueil.**

 **Merci à Powo, le drabble que j'ai du te faire m'a permis d'en finir avec le blocage que j'avais pour celui là XD**

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

« Mathieu… »

Le vidéaste au chapeau se tourna vers le plus jeune de sa famille. Le Geek était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, l'air gêné.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Lança-t-il en remplissant sa tasse de café, élément nécessaire au début de sa journée.

-Ben, tu m'avais dit que, des fois, les rêves avaient des sens cachés, non ? Commença le gameur, hésitant et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Euh… Oui. Tu as fait un rêve étrange ? Demanda-t-il en amenant doucement le breuvage divin à ses lèvres.

-Oui… Je… Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi quand on rêve d'un Dieu ?

-Oh… Aucune idée. C'était quel dieu ? »

Le Geek hésita un instant, puis avoua du bout des lèvres :

« Le Dieu Vagin. »

Il s'écoula une seconde entière de silence. Mathieu figé alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de sa tasse.

Qu'il recracha sitôt l'information confirmée par son cerveau.

« Nom de dieu… - commença-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Un déclic se produisit soudainement dans son regard, et il se mit à hurler : - Patron ! Ramène-toi immédiatement ! »

Dans le canapé du salon, ignorant les cris de dispute provenant de la cuisine, un homme porta une énième fois un bédot à ses lèvres et souffla en riant :

« Haha. Ça c'est de la bonne, gros. Dieu Vagin... »


	12. Castiel - Chasseur - Aile

**Castiel - chasseur - aile (mots choisis par kloryssa)**

 **(Et on continu dans la création de fils rouge dans ce recueil haha x) )**

 **D'ailleurs, si vous voulez participer, envoyez moi par MP ou en review un nom de personnage ou un pairing, avec deux mots de votre choix =D**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer les différents drabbles, je tente des choses, et j'essaye de progresser, alors vos remarques sont les bienvenues !**

* * *

Castiel s'était isolé de ses frères, de cette guerre insupportable qui déchirait son paradis en une bataille fratricide éternelle. Il se dit un instant, alors qu'il repliait ses ailes sur lui en un cocon faussement protecteur, que le jardin d'Eden n'avait rien à envier à l'enfer.

C'est alors qu'il perçut une prière. Une prière particulière. Une prière provenant d'un humain qui lui était cher, avec qui il partageait un lien spécial.

Dean le suppliait de revenir à ses côtés. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre d'ailleurs.

L'ange rebelle eut un sourire triste. Son chasseur avait raison, plus qu'il ne le croyait d'ailleurs.

Castiel se leva, dépliant ses ailes au maximum. Il n'allait pas abandonner, il n'allait pas laisser cette guerre faire davantage rage. Comme le spécialiste du paranormal le lui avait appris, il n'abandonnerait pas, il n'abandonnerait jamais.

« Je reviendrais, Dean. Je te le promets. »

Dans une église, un homme à genoux, sa veste de cuir reposant sur la chaise devant lui, se mit à sourire. Il avait entendu ces quelques mots prononcés au loin. Il se releva, récupéra sa veste, et quitta l'entement le bâtiment sacré. Il saisit la poignée, et leva la tête vers la voûte.

« On t'attendra, Cass. »


	13. WifiPupuce - fugue - arbre à chat

**Wifi/Pupuce - Fugue - Arbre a chat (mots proposés par Nyxox)**

 **Mmh, c'était bizarre à écrire, ça. Un chat et une pelle, en pairing en plus... XD**

 **En tout cas, si vous voulez du fluff, en voilà. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pas super bien géré, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux haha ^^'**

 **Dites moi si ça vous plait !**

* * *

Perché, en sécurité dans les combles, l'animal se tourna vers son invitée imprévue.

Le chat du célèbre schizophrène interrogea du regard son amie, qui restait prostrée en haut du plus grand des arbres à chats existant. Mathieu faisait vraiment tout pour satisfaire son chat, décidément.

Mais l'invitée ne prêtait pas attention à ces détails. La pelle semblait être déchirée entre la plus brulante des colères et le plus profond des abattements.

Le chat, décidé à en savoir plus, s'installa avec sa grâce féline devant l'arme la plus redoutable du web-show.

« Pupuce… Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Je… Non. »

Le chat soupira.

« Soit. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, Mathieu ne vient jamais ici. »

Il s'éloigna, sautant sur l'étage inférieur, résigné à laisser sa tendre amie se remettre seule de ses émotions.

« Il m'a humiliée. Alors j'ai fuguée. » Lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Wifi se retourna vers elle.

« Comment ça ? lança-t-il avec douceur, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

-Il a bafoué notre amitié… Pour… Pour une pizza ! »

Pupuce lâcha un sanglot soudain, qui fit se précipiter l'animal contre elle.

Il la laissa cracher son fiel et calmer son chagrin contre son pelage blanc, la caressant d'une patte compatissante.

Mais il savait que, malgré tout, Pupuce finirait par retourner auprès du fossoyeur. Tandis que lui resterait dans son arbre à chat à attendre la fois suivante. Il ne se plaindrait pas. Il n'était qu'un ami pour la pelle, certes, mais ces instants où il pouvait la consoler, l'ayant pour lui tout seul des jours durant, il ne prendrait pas le risque de les sacrifier pour son stupide honneur. Ses sentiments n'avaient que peu d'importance de toute façon.

« Merci Wifi, tu… T'es un ami précieux.

-Ne me remercie pas Pupuce, je prends juste soin des gens que j'aime. »

La pelle sourit, ne remarquant pas l'aveu discret, et s'endormit.

Wifi lui sourit en retour, et se blotti contre elle en ronronnant.

« Je t'aime, Pupuce. »


	14. LanaEléonore - Fontaine

**Lana/Eléonore - Fontaine (mots proposés par Yuki)**

 **Pour le résumé, Lana et Eleonore sont des personnages joué dans un JDR dirigé par la grande Méta. Eléonore est jouée par Lola, et Lâna par moi-même.**

 **Et j'aurais bien aimé qu'il y ai cette scène à un moment XD**

* * *

Eléonore, la prêtresse du culte de la sainte cyprine était à genoux devant une fontaine, priant sa déesse.

Mais sa prière fut troublée par le soudain sentiment d'avoir une paire d'yeux fixé sur son dos. Elle se retourna, un peu agacée d'avoir été interrompue durant son rituel, mais ses traits s'apaisèrent en reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait dérangée.

Lâna, elfe noire pyromancienne, s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire maladroit.

« Salut, Elé. »

La prêtresse nota immédiatement l'air coupable qui déformait les traits de son amie, et peut être future amante, l'elfette ayant une libido assez proche de l'humaine.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Pris en faute, la mage glissa ses doigts nerveusement dans ses cheveux rouges.

« Je… Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup, et je… Tu penses qu'on peut être « compatible », toi et moi ? Même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, après Für, l'enfer… ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Lâna porta son regard sur la fontaine. Puis, sans prévenir, saisit Eléonore et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Elle s'écarta ensuite, et avoua :

« J'ai promis à Lizon de ne plus t'approcher mais… Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

Eléonore lui sourit, et les fit basculer dans la fontaine.

« T'as déjà essayé dans une fontaine ? Chuchota l'humaine avec un air mutin.

-Jamais. Répondit Lâna sur le même ton, intriguée.

-Alors on va corriger ça. »


	15. Teal'c Hammond - Motel - Restaurant

**Teal'c/Hammond - motel - restaurant (mots proposés par Julien)**

 **Pour ceux qui situe pas, les personnages appartiennent à la série Stargate SG1. Et si vous connaissez pas, allez matter ça bordel. XD**

 **Et merci pas à Julien, ce cher monsieur qui partage mon quotidien et qui sait très bien que je déteste ce pairing.**

 **Sans offense, ni animosité aucune, chéri : va chier.**

* * *

Le Jaffa était… dubitatif.

Les Terriens avaient vraiment de curieuses coutumes.

Face à lui, le général Hammond découpait un peu nerveusement la viande peu reluisante du restaurant. Il l'avait emmené dans un motel non loin de la base, voulant lui faire découvrir la ville.

« Vous êtes nerveux, général, pourquoi ? »

Le militaire sursauta, et leva son regard sur lui.

« Non. Et ne m'appelez pas ainsi, je ne suis pas votre supérieur ici.

-Alors, nous sommes égaux. C'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que cela implique ?

-Que nous pouvons être amis.

-Oh. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, tandis que le général se demandait si son amourette valait vraiment toute cette peine.

« Et… Les terriens vont dans des motels ensemble quand ils sont amis ?

-Hé bien…

-C'est étrange comme coutume.

-Je…

-Surtout que la base n'est pas très loin, pourquoi vouloir dormir ailleurs ?

-Teal'c, l'interrompit-il, gêné, oubliez ça, d'accord.

-D'accord mon général. »

Le bipeur du militaire interrompit son soupire de lassitude. La porte des étoiles était en train de s'activer.

Alors qu'il prévint son subordonné que le travail les appelait, il aurait juré percevoir du soulagement chez l'extra-terrestre.

Il était vraiment trop vieux pour ses conneries.


	16. Sherlocksurprise -Mecanique - Précision

**Sherlock/Fille de John - mécanique - précision ( Mots choisis par Mrs Sleepness** **)**

 **Le pairing est très étrange, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça franchement XD**

* * *

Sherlock a toujours été nettement plus jeune que son ancien colocataire. Près d'une dizaine d'années les séparaient.

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce détail, avant. Information inutile. Mais désormais, il les comptait avec soin, les années de différences.

La jeune femme de dix-huit ans, dans sa blouse blanche, examinant attentivement la machine qui était une potentielle arme du crime le distrayait beaucoup trop. A chaque fois qu'elle était là, il se retrouvait incapable de se concentrer sur l'affaire.

Son idiot de frère avait insinué que son prétendu béguin pour John s'était transferer sur cette jeune femme. Après tout, son blogueur était marié depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, et heureux en ménage. Mais Holmes réfutait cette théorie. John continuait à venir enquêter avec Sherlock, ils étaient heureux.

Puis il avait amené sa fille, un jour. Elle était étudiante en médecine légale, et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la former. John a donc pensé au meilleur pour elle.

Sherlock n'avait jamais vraiment prêter attention à la fille de son ancien colocataire avant. Ils se voyaient peu après tout, Watson tenant a séparer attentivement le train de vie dangereux qu'il menait avec Sherlock et la vie paisible qu'il passait auprès de sa famille.

Mais Jenny Watson était vraiment une femme brillante, intelligente, et très jolie.

Elle avait hérité de l'esprit combatif de son père, et de l'esprit aiguisé de sa mère. Elle avait sauté plus d'une classe, sortie major de promo à chaque fois…

Sherlock avait plus de quarante ans. Vingt-deux ans les séparaient.

« C'est de la mécanique de précision. » Intervint subitement la jeune femme, brisant les reflexions fort peu professionnelle de Sherlock.

Il sursauta, se ressaissisant.

« Désolé, je refléchissais. »

Elle lui sourit – Il se damnerait sans hésiter pour ce sourire – et s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Encore en train de penser à ça ?

-John me tuerait s'il savait.

-John n'est pas là. »

Il ferma les yeux sous le contact, posant sa main contre celle de la fille de Watson. Il devait prendre une décision, et s'y conformer pour de bon.

Il hésita un instant, une paire de lèvre effleura les siennes avant de reculer.

« Alors, Sherlock… ? » Souffla t-elle, une certaine angoisse transparaissant dans ses mots.

Il ouvrit les yeux, plantant son regard dans les yeux de Jenny, si semblable a ceux de son père, mais brillant d'un éclat si différent.

« En effet. John n'est pas là. »


	17. Docteur - Nemessos - Fail

**Docteur – Nemessos – fail (Lolli)**

 **Nemessos et les Maras sont des références à la sagas MP3 "Jencyo Rêva".**

 **Et le Docteur, à Docteur who (nan, sérieux ?)**

 **Bonne lecture x)**

* * *

« Mais, merde ! »

Le docteur n'avait pas l'habitude d'être grossier, mais l'instant –et sa solitude- s'y prêtait. Il s'agita autour de la console de son TARDIS, actionnant plusieurs manettes en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Il traînait avec lui un cargo de Maras, des extraterrestres particulièrement invasifs qu'il devait ramener au conseil des ombres. Mais une turbulence temporelle avait perturbé son voyage, et il venait de perdre son cargo, alors qu'il passait à côté de sa planète préférée.

Il admit son erreur en frappant sa console, se disant qu'il devrait vraiment cesser de fréquenter la terre, pour le bien des humains.

Il atterrit sur Terre, espérant constater –et réparer- les dégâts de lui-même. La date devait être approximativement la bonne, à un an prés. Il vérifia sur son écran l'état du terrain, et constata être au sein d'une ville apparemment normale.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'était rien passé de mauvais. Il passa les portes en saisissant son manteau au passage.

L'armée de canons pointés sur lui le fit renoncer à son optimisme.

« Je suis la généralisme Xiam Lavil de Nemessos, qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entré ici ?

-Je…

-Vous avez quinze secondes pour me convaincre que vous n'êtes pas un Mara. »

 _Et merde._


	18. BobFanta - Avion

**Bob/Fanta – Avion (condition supplémentaire : Bob ne meurt pas) [Mandragore de Nantes]**

 **Oh bah hé, jviens de retrouver ça sur mon ordi. J'avais oublier de la publier (boulet).**

 **Donc ben, voilà, un drabble où Bob meurt pas, mais sans niaiserie : done =D**

* * *

« Jme promène dans mon avion, parc'que c'est super cool… Jme promène dans mon avion, parc'que c'est super cool ! »

Bob enfonça l'oreiller sur sa tête, retenant l'envie qu'il avait de l'envoyer sur le crâne de son meilleur ami, ce dernier étant accessoirement le pilote de l'avion dans lequel ils voyageaient.

« Gab… Ferme là. Jt'en supplie.

-Jme suis tapé du « pyrobarbare » pendant trois ans, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir ma chanson non ?

-Tu voudrais pas te taper du pyrobarbare tout court plutôt ? »

Le pilote se retourna, étonné. Il hésita un instant, mais le visage de Bob montrait qu'il était trop fatigué pour plaisanter, et qu'il avait été un peu trop spontané sur sa proposition, sans pour autant le regretter dans l'immédiat, ce qui était typiquement son genre.

Fanta se retourna, enclencha le pilote automatique, et rejoignit son collègue pour chanter sur un tout autre registre de musique.


	19. BobWifi - Perdu - mignon

**Wifi/Bob - perdu - mignon (mots proposés par Nyxox)**

 **Warning : attention, fluff niais et dégoulinant.** **Wifi est le chat de Mathieu, et donc appartient à ce dernier, et Bob le Pyrobarbare s'appartient à lui-même.**

* * *

Le pyrobarbare marchait rapidement sous la pluie, sa veste rouge et humide volant derrière lui. Il s'était perdu en rentrant de convention, en plein Paris, et tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans les ruelles qui se ressemblaient trop sans jamais être familières. Il était censé retrouver ses collègues dans un bar dans le coin, mais impossible de retrouver le moindre point de repère. Et, évidemment, son téléphone était déchargé.

Un miaulement à sa gauche mis fin au chapelet de mots fleuris qui franchissaient ses lèvres depuis de longues minutes. Bob se tourna vers la poubelle miaulant, et eut la surprise de voir en surgir un chat qu'il connaissait bien.

« Wifi ?! »

Le chat secoua son long pelage, et sauta sur Bob, lequel le pris dans ses bras pour le protéger dans sa veste. Il adorait ce chat depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, chez Mathieu, et c'était manifestement réciproque. Le propriétaire de l'animal avait même semblé jaloux de voir son chat être plus proche d'un collègue ponctuellement de passage que de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu t'es perdu aussi ? Mathieu doit être fou d'inquiétude. »

Le miaulement triste qu'émit l'adorable bête de Satan eut raison des reproches du youtubers.

« Bon. Viens avec moi, je vais essayer de retrouver les autres, reste au chaud et sois sage, d'accord ? »

Wifi miaula joyeusement, comme s'il le comprenait, et se blotti davantage dans la célèbre veste, un peu plus proche du cœur désormais réchauffé d'un pyrobarbare attendri.


End file.
